The present invention relates to a mirror having an illuminating device, and more particularly relates to a mirror of this type for motor vehicles.
Mirrors of this type with illuminating devices are known to the prior art. Typical constructions often include an approximately rectangular trough-like housing within which there is an illuminating device which comprises at least one electric light source and a diffusion screen covering the light source. The mirror is mounted on a pivoted cover which can be swung out of the housing. Traditional prior art embodiments are of relatively complicated construction and, as a rule, are too large to be installed conveniently in a sun-visor body or in the ceiling of a motor vehicle.